My Star
by Blue NaNadia
Summary: Naruto selalu mengamati bintang setiap malam. Tapi hari itu, dia menemukan bintang di sore hari. Bintang yang amat indah. Naruto pun lama-kelamaan semakin jatuh cinta pada bintang itu. For event NaruHina Fluffy Day#4
1. Chapter 1

**My Star © Blue NaNadia**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: NaruHina**

**Genre: Romance**

**Warning: diusahakan tidak terlalu OOC, Typo(s), Aneh, dwwl (Dan Warning-Warning lainnya)**

**Summary: Naruto selalu mengamati bintang setiap malam. Tapi hari itu, dia menemukan bintang di sore hari. Bintang yang amat indah. Naruto pun lama-kelamaan semakin jatuh cinta pada bintang itu.**

**.**

**.**

**~ My Star ~**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

Malam itu, seperti biasa, Naruto naik ke atap rumah untuk melihat bintang-bintang. Langit terlihat sangat indah. Langit malam yang gelap itu dihiasi oleh bintang-bintang yang bersinar terang. Menurut Naruto, hari ini agak berbeda dengan hari-hari sebelumnya, karena dia tak di temani gitar kesayangannya. Malam ini dia sendirian.

Naruto yang sedang memandangi langit, tiba-tiba saja menghentikan kegiatannya karena dia mendengar suara seseorang yang sedang menyanyi. Suaranya begitu indah. Naruto memejamkan matanya, membiarkan angin malam hari menerpa wajahnya.

Lama kelamaan suara itu memelan, hingga akhirnya hilang entah kemana. Kini yang Naruto dengar hanyalah hembusan angin yang membuat daun dan rumput bergesekan, menimbulkan suara yang khas. Suara binatang malam terdengar bersahut-sahutan. Naruto menoleh ke kanan ke kiri, tapi dia tak menemukan seseorang pun.

Dia yakin suara tadi bukanlah suara adiknya –Naruko- , melainkan suara orang lain. Naruto kembali memperhatikan langit. Dia dapat melihat dengan jelas bulan di atas sana. Meski belum purnama, menurut Naruto bulan apapun selalu indah. Bulan mati sekali pun.

Ada sebuah mimpi yang selalu di impikan oleh Naruto, yaitu, di saat bulan purnama, Naruto akan mengajak seseorang, lalu mengajaknya bernyanyi bersama di atap rumahnya. Impiannya memang aneh, dan sampai sekarang pun tidak ada orang yang mau ia ajak melihat bintang bersamanya.

Sayup-sayup Naruto mendengar suara Naruko memanggilnya. Tak terasa sudah pukul 11 malam. Naruto pun masuk kedalam rumahnya.

Sebelum tidur, Naruto menyempatkan diri untuk memandangi langit malam lewat jendela kamarnya. Dan beruntung sekali, Naruto melihat bintang jatuh. Meskipun Naruto selalu memandangi langit malam, dia tak pernah melihat bintang jatuh. Naruto pun cepat-cepat membuat permohonan.

"Kumohon, pertemukan aku dengan bintangku, bintang yang paling indah." Itulah harapan Naruto. Dia segera menutup jendela kamarnya, lalu tidur.

.

.

.

Hari ini, berbeda dari biasanya, Naruto bangun jauh lebih pagi daripada Naruko. Padahal biasanya Naruko-lah yang membangunkan Naruto, tapi hari ini malah sebaliknya. Naruko jadi terheran-heran. "Nii-san, kau baik-baik saja kan?" Tanya Naruko. Saat ini mereka sedang sarapan.

"Ah, aku tidak apa-apa, memangnya ada apa?" Balas Naruto. Dia mengunyah makanannya lambat-lambat. Naruto menatap heran pada adiknya itu.

"Ah, hanya ingin bertanya saja." Jawab Naruko cepat.

"Aku sudah selesai sarapan. Aku berangkat dulu." Ucap Naruto tiba-tiba. Dia segera membawa _hardcase_ yang berisi gitar kesayangannya lalu pergi.

"Hati-hati, Nii-san." Kata Naruko sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Ya." Balas Naruto yang sedang memakai sepatu. Kemudian dia segera keluar dari rumah, sambil menuntun sepedanya.

Pagi hari yang indah untuk bermain gitar, pikir Naruto yang sesekali melihat ke langit biru. Naruto mengayuh pedal sepedanya pelan-pelan sambil menikmati udara pagi yang menyegarkan. Ingin rasanya Naruto segera sampai di tempat tujuannya, yaitu tempat latihan band-nya.

Naruto adalah anggota salah satu _indie band_ yang ada di Konoha. Nama band nya adalah Blue Star. Anggotanya adalah, Naruto sebagai vokalis, gitaris utama, dan _rapper_. Lalu ada, Sasuke sebagai _leader_, vokalis utama dan gitaris, Kiba sebagai drummer, dan Gaara sebagai _bassist_.

Hubungan mereka sangatlah erat, layaknya saudara. Sasuke sebagai yang tertua selalu mengatur _member_ yang lainnya agar mau latihan dan bersikap akur satu sama lain. Tapi tak jarang pula mereka bertengkar karena hal-hal sepele. Dan itulah saat dimana _leader_ sangat dibutuhkan. Yang paling sering bertengkar di band ini adalah Kiba dan Naruto. Sedangkan Sasuke dan Gaara adalah _member_ yang paling akur pada sesama. Mereka juga lah yang selalu menengahi perdebatan diantara Kiba dan Naruto.

Akhirnya Naruto sampai di tempat latihan band-nya. Tempat itu bisa di bilang sebagai _dorm _Blue Star. _Dorm_ Blue Star sebenarnya adalah sebuah apartemen yang mereka sewa untuk dijadikan tempat latihan. Setiap harinya _member_ Blue Star berkumpul di sana. Mereka akan berlatih selama beberapa jam, lalu mereka akan pergi berkeliling Konoha, untuk bekerja, sebagai penyanyi jalanan. Mereka juga pergi ke restoran-restoran dan beberapa cafe.

Setelah memarkir sepedanya, Naruto bergegas masuk ke dalam _dorm_. Ketika Naruto sudah di dalam, _member-member _lain ternyata sudah berkumpul.

"Ohayou, Naruto!" Sapa Kiba riang.

"Ohayou!" Balas Naruto tak kalah riang, sedangkan Sasuke dan Gaara hanya diam.

Naruto segera meletakkan _hardcase_ gitarnya di meja yang biasa ia gunakan.

"Ah, iya, tak biasanya kalian datang pagi-pagi." Ucap Naruto tiba-tiba.

Sasuke menjawab, "Memangnya kami tidak boleh datang pagi?"

"Tentu saja boleh! Tapi apa penyebab kalian datang pagi? Biasanya kan kalian datang siang."

"Hanya ingin datang pagi saja." Jawab Kiba enteng. Naruto hanya mencibir saja mendengar jawaban _bandmate_-nya itu.

Mereka berempat pun memutuskan untuk segera latihan. Dan di mulailah latihan hari itu.

.

.

.

Naruto mengayuh sepedanya perlahan-lahan. Sesekali dia memperhatikan langit yang kini berubah warna menjadi jingga. Hari sudah sore, tapi Naruto malah ingin pergi ke toko buku sebelum pulang ke rumah.

Naruto segera memparkirkan sepedanya tak jauh dari toko buku itu. Dia tak pernah ke toko buku itu sebelumnya, entah kenapa hari ini dia ingin sekali pergi kesana. Setiap hari dia melewati toko buku itu, dia hanya memandanginya saja, tanpa mampir sekali pun. Toko buku itu kelihatan sudah tua. Toko buku itu juga tidak terlalu besar. Pembeli yang datang pun hanya sedikit. Bahkan Naruto lihat tidak ada pengunjung sama sekali saat itu.

Naruto membuka pintu toko buku itu pelan-pelan, membuat bel kecil di atas pintu berbunyi nyaring.

"Selamat datang." Terdengar suara seorang gadis yang sepertinya pernah ia dengar. Naruto dapat melihat sesosok gadis berambut indigo panjang yang sedang menata buku di rak. Sayangnya dia sedang memunggungi Naruto, membuat Naruto kesulitan melihat wajah gadis berambut indigo itu. Padahal Naruto ingin sekali melihat wajah gadis itu, tapi ia rasa itu tidak mungkin, melihat gadis itu sedang sibuk menata buku. Jadi Naruto segera pergi mencari buku yang ingin ia beli.

Lama Naruto mencari, buku itu belum juga ia temukan. Terbesit sebuah ide, yaitu menanyakannya pada gadis berambut indigo tadi. "M-Maaf menganggu-" Belum selesai berbicara, ucapan Naruto terputus ketika gadis itu menoleh.

"Ya?" Tanya gadis itu sambil menunjukkan senyuman hangat. Naruto berhenti berkedip selama beberapa saat. Naruto sedang terpesona. Gadis yang ada di hadapannya begitu cantik. Senyumannya membuat hati Naruto menghangat. Jantungnya berdegup kencang saat itu. Naruto dengan cepat mengusir kegugupannya.

"A-Ano, aku mau bertanya, apa disini ada buku berjudul _Melody of Love_?" Tanya Naruto.

"_Melody of Love _ya? Sepertinya aku pernah lihat. Tunggu sebentar ya, biar aku carikan dulu." Kata gadis itu ramah. Tak lupa senyuman manis tersungging di bibirnya.

Gadis berambut indigo itu mulai menyusuri tiap rak-rak buku. Mencoba mencari buku yang di cari Naruto. Tangannya meraba buku-buku itu, hingga akhirnya tangan itu berhenti bergerak. "Ini dia, akhirnya ketemu juga." Kata gadis itu. Dia menyerahkan buku itu pada Naruto. Naruto pun memperhatikan buku itu dengan seksama, memang benar, buku itu adalah buku yang selama ini ia cari.

"Terimakasih banyak, akhirnya aku bisa mendapat buku ini." Kata Naruto dengan nada yang terdengar lebih riang dari sebelumnya.

"Iya, sama-sama." Balas gadis itu.

"Jadi berapa harganya?" Tanya Naruto.

"Karena kau pembeli terakhirku, maka aku beri diskon 10%, jadi kau hanya bayar *** yen saja." Jawab gadis itu.

"Ah, ini uangnya. Terimakasih, senang bisa di beri diskon."

"Sama-sama, lain kali datang lagi ya." Gadis itu membungkuk.

Naruto berjalan keluar dari toko buku itu. Kini ia tak bisa menyembunyikan senyumannya lagi. Saat hendak pergi, dia jadi teringat sesuatu. Naruto kembali lagi ke toko buku itu.

"Ah~ Kau kembali lagi, ada apa? Apa tadi aku lupa memberimu uang kembalian?" Tanya gadis itu keheranan.

"Ano, tadi kau bilang aku adalah pembeli terakhirmu, berarti toko mu akan kau tutup kan?"

"I-Iya."

"Kalau begitu izinkan aku membantumu ya?" Tawar Naruto.

"M-Membantuku?" Kata gadis itu. Dari raut wajahnya, kelihatan sekali kalau dia sedang bingung.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:**

**Konnichiwa minna, namaku Blue NaNadia. Aku adalah Author baru di FFN.**

**FF ini adalah FF pertama yang aku publish, jadi mohon di review ya!**

**Kalau banyak yang review, FF ini akan di teruskan, tapi kalau tidak ada yang review, terpaksa aku hentikan saja.**

**Jadi...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**REVIEW PLEASE**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	2. Chapter 2

**My Star © Blue NaNadia**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: NaruHina**

**Genre: Romance**

**Warning: diusahakan tidak terlalu OOC, Typo(s), Aneh, dwwl (Dan Warning-Warning lainnya)**

**Summary: Naruto selalu mengamati bintang setiap malam. Tapi hari itu, dia menemukan bintang di sore hari. Bintang yang amat indah. Naruto pun lama-kelamaan semakin jatuh cinta pada bintang itu.**

**.**

**.**

**~ My Star ~**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

Matahari sudah terbenam dengan sempurna. Langit yang awalnya berwarna jingga telah berubah menjadi hitam. Naruto dan gadis berambut indigo tadi kini sedang berjalan bersama. Naruto berjalan sambil menuntun sepedanya.

"T-Terimakasih, kau s-sudah membantuku tadi." Kata gadis itu malu-malu.

"Sama-sama." Jawab Naruto.

Hening.

Keadaan saat ini benar-benar hening, tanpa suara. Lebih tepatnya canggung.

"Ah, tadi kita belum berkenalan. Namaku Naruto Uzumaki, kau?" Akhirnya Naruto membuka percakapan.

"A-Aku Hinata Hyuuga." Balas gadis berambut indigo yang mengaku bernama Hinata Hyuuga itu.

"Jadi di mana rumahmu, Hinata?" Tanya Naruto.

"Tidak jauh dari sini, di blok A, kalau Uzumaki-san sendiri?"

"Wah, berarti kita tetangga. Aku juga tinggal di blok A." Nada bicara Naruto menjadi terdengar riang. Sangat malah.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di depan rumah Hinata. Hinata segera pamit pulang duluan lalu berlari masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Naruto hanya memandang punggung Hinata yang semakin menjauh.

Dia akhirnya menyadari kalau Hinata lah pemilik suara yang ia dengarnya malam itu. Dan ia menyadari sesuatu yang lain. Yaitu dia sudah menemukan bintangnya. Hinata.

.

.

.

Matahari kini telah terbit dengan sempurna dari ufuk timur, cahayanya yang terang mulai memasuki celah-celah jendela kamar Naruto, membuat sang pemilik kamar terbangun dari dunia mimpinya.

Dengan malas-malasan, Naruto bergegas bangun dan pergi ke kamar mandi, untuk mandi tentunya.

Setelah mandi dan berganti baju, Naruto segera turun ke bawah untuk sarapan. Hari itu ternyata Naruto bangun jauh lebih cepat di banding Naruko. Naruto hendak membangunkan sang adik, tapi begitu melihat wajah adiknya yang kelelahan, membuat Naruto mengurungkan niatnya. Dia ingat, semalam adiknya itu bekerja lembur. Sebagai seorang pekerja kantoran, tugas yang diberikan cukup banyak, membuat Naruko harus menyelesaikan tugasnya di rumah juga, karena terlalu banyak.

Naruto pun pergi ke dapur, membuat sarapan untuknya dan menyiapkan makanan untuk adiknya itu. Setelah sarapan, Naruto bergegas pergi. Dia meninggalkan pesan di meja makan untuk Naruko.

Naruto mengayuh sepedanya dengan penuh semangat, tak sabar ingin bertemu dengan seseorang. Seseorang yang sekitar 2 minggu ini selalu masuk di pikirannya.

Naruto telah sampai di tempat tujuannya, toko buku. Akhir-akhir ini Naruto memang sering pergi ke toko buku hanya untuk menemui seseorang. Yaitu, Hinata.

Sejak pertemuan pertama mereka beberapa hari yang lalu, hubungan mereka menjadi semakin erat saja. Dan secara tak sadar, telah tumbuh benih-benih cinta di antara mereka. Meskipun pada awalnya keduanya tak ada yang mau mengakui hal itu. Tapi, hari itu, Naruto memutuskan untuk menyatakan cinta nya pada Hinata. Dia sudah tak bisa mengelak jika ditanyai apa dia menyukai Hinata.

Hari itu Naruto tidak pergi latihan band, melainkan pergi jalan-jalan dengan Hinata. Sebuah kesempatan yang bagus untuk menyatakan cinta. Naruto memang tak merencanakan semuanya, tapi ia berharap pernyataan cintanya di terima.

.

.

.

Tak terasa matahari sudah hampir terbenam. Langit berubah warna menjadi jingga. Membuat kesan yang indah dan mempesona.

Saat itu, Naruto dan Hinata sedang ada di sebuah taman. Mereka sedang duduk di bangku taman di bawah pohon bunga Sakura. Angin sore hari membuat kelopak-kelopak bunga Sakura itu terjatuh, membuat suasana sore itu terasa sangat romantis bagi Naruto dan Hinata.

Hening.

Keadaan mereka saat ini terasa amat canggung. Tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Mereka hanya diam sambil memandangi pemandangan yang indah.

Kegiatan itu pun terhenti ketika Naruto mulai bersuara, membuat Hinata menoleh ke arah Naruto.

"A-Ano, sebenarnya ada yang ingin ku katakan padamu, Hinata." Naruto memulai pembicaraannya.

"A-Apa yang ingin kau k-katakan, Naruto?" Tanya Hinata penasaran.

"..." Hening sejenak, Naruto masih belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda untuk menjawab pertanyaan Hinata. Naruto menolehkan kepalanya ke Hinata, membuat kedua mata mereka bertemu. Naruto memandang Hinata lekat-lekat. Tampak sekali ada keseriusan di tatapan mata biru laut itu. Tatapan itu membuat Hinata tertegun sejenak. Hinata hendak mengucapkan sesuatu, tapi Naruto sudah menyelanya lebih dulu.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hinata..." Ucap Naruto tiba-tiba. Ucapan Naruto membuat mata lavender tanpa pupil milik Hinata sukses terbelalak. Hinata benar-benar terkejut, dia tak percaya Naruto akan mengatakan hal itu padanya. Hinata hanya bisa menunduk dalam-dalam. Lidahnya terasa kelu untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Bibirnya terkunci. Yang bisa Hinata lakukan sekarang hanyalah meneteskan air mata. Dia bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri. Satu sisi dia merasa senang, dan sisi yang lain merasa sedih. Hatinya sakit. Sangat sakit.

Tiba-tiba saja Hinata berdiri. Kepalanya masih tertunduk, tak berani menatap mata Naruto langsung.

"Gomen." Hanya kata itu yang sanggup Hinata katakan pada Naruto. Dia segera berlari meninggalkan Naruto yang masih terdiam membisu. Hatinya benar-benar hancur. Hanya mendengar kata maaf saja bisa ia simpulkan kalau Hinata menolak pernyataan cintanya.

.

.

.

Naruto berjalan lunglai sambil menuntun sepedanya ke _dorm_ Blue Star. Dia tak berani pulang ke rumah karena jika ia pulang kerumah, ia harus melewati rumah Hinata. Dan tak menutup kemungkinan kalau mereka akan bertemu di jalan. Naruto tak ingin lukanya bertambah sakit ketika melihat wajah Hinata. Dia tak ingin hatinya terluka lebih dalam lagi.

Gaara dan Kiba yang saat itu masih di _dorm_ di buat terkejut ketika melihat _bandmate _mereka datang dengan penampilan yang 'kacau'. Rambut acak-acakan, mata agak memerah, wajah kusut. Kelihatan sekali kalau dia sedang bersedih.

"Naruto? Ada apa denganmu?". Tanya Gaara dengan nada yang terdengar khawatir.

"Biarkan aku tinggal disini selama beberapa hari, dan untuk saat ini, tolong jangan ganggu aku." Kata Naruto. Suaranya terdengar serak. Dengan langkah gontai, Naruto masuk ke salah satu kamar di _dorm_ itu. Gaara dan Kiba hanya saling pandang, mereka bingung. Kiba segera menghubungi Sasuke begitu pintu kamar yang di masuki Naruto tertutup.

"Cepatlah kemari! Ada masalah dengan Naruto!" Ucap Kiba pelan.

.

.

.

Seminggu telah terlewati begitu saja. Keadaan Naruto sudah agak membaik, tapi perasaannya pada Hinata belum juga hilang, malah semakin besar karena dia merindukan gadis berambut indigo itu. Selama seminggu, Naruto tak pernah pulang kerumah, dia pun tak pernah keluar dari _dorm_, dia hanya berdiam diri di dalam sana, membuatnya tak pernah melihat Hinata.

Hari itu, Naruto memutuskan untuk pulang kerumah. Setelah di bujuk Naruko, Naruto akhirnya mau. Naruko juga tahu tentang perasaan sang kakak pada Hinata. Dan dari Naruko lah Naruto mendapat informasi yang sulit ia percaya. Yaitu, Hinata adalah anak dari seorang _yakuza_.

Memang sekarang orang tua Hinata telah meninggal, tapi tetap saja 'gelar' sebagai anak _yakuza_ itu tetap melekat padanya.

Malam itu, Naruto berniat menemui Hinata, ingin mengetahui perasaan sebenarnya gadis itu. Apa dia menyukai Naruto, atau malah sebaliknya. Naruto yang sedang menuntun sepedanya melihat sekilas ke toko buku milik Hinata. Dia dapat melihat Hinata yang sedang menutup tokonya. Beberapa kali Hinata menjatuhkan kuncinya. Beberapa kali juga dia menubruk pintu. Tatapannya kosong. Tersirat kesedihan di mata lavender gadis itu. Naruto yang melihat itu merasa dadanya mendadak sesak. Hatinya teriris-iris. Jika ia tahu akibat dari pernyataan cintanya seperti ini, sudah pasti dia tak akan melakukannya. Dia lebih baik memendam perasaanya ketimbang melihat Hinata bersedih seperti itu.

Naruto pun berjalan mendekati Hinata. Dia berhenti tepat didepan Hinata. Hinata yang sedang menunduk tak menyadari kehadirannya.

"Hinata..." Panggil Naruto lembut. Suara Naruto membuat Hinata tersentak. Hinata segera mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat sosok yang memanggilnya. Mata mereka bertemu. Mereka terpaku dan membisu selama beberapa saat, hingga akhirnya Hinata segera menunduk kembali lalu pergi berlalu. Tapi, Naruto dengan cekatan menarik tangan Hinata, membuat gadis itu mau tak mau harus menoleh.

"Maaf, bisakah kau melepaskan tanganmu?" Hinata memohon dengan suara yang pelan. Suaranya terdengar agak tegas.

"Tidak akan, sebelum kau mengatakan perasaanmu yang sebenarnya padaku!" Ucap Naruto tak kalah tegas.

"Maaf." Lagi-lagi hanya kata maaf yang mampu di ucapkan Hinata. Hal itu membuat Naruto kesal.

"Jika kau tidak menyukaiku, bilang saja!"

Hinata diam sejenak, dia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke jalanan. Dia lalu menjawab.

"I-Iya kau b-benar, aku t-tidak menyukaimu" Jawab Hinata dengan suara yang terdengar bergetar.

"Jangan berbohong!"

Hening yang cukup lama menghinggapi keadaan mereka saat ini. Hinata akhirnya mau menatap mata Naruto.

"Baik, aku mengakui kalau aku sebenarnya juga menyukaimu, maksudku mencintaimu, tapi aku tidak yakin kau bisa mencintaiku dengan tulus, karena aku adalah-" Ucapan Hinata terhenti karena Naruto menyelanya.

"Aku tak peduli jika kau adalah anak seorang _yakuza_! Tidak bisakah kau percaya padaku, aku benar-benar mencintaimu dengan tulus, Hinata..." Kata Naruto, nada bicaranya mulai melembut.

Hinata tak dapat berkata-kata, ia hanya bisa menatap mata biru laut milik Naruto. Air mata Hinata mulai mengalir. Ia sudah tak sanggup untuk membendungnya lagi. Naruto lalu membingkai wajah Hinata dengan kedua tangannya. Ia mengusap air mata Hinata dengan ibu jarinya.

"Naruto... _Arigatou_... Aku juga mencintaimu..." Ucap Hinata pelan. Naruto pun membenamkan kepala Hinata di dadanya. Perlahan tangan itu turun ke pinggang Hinata. Naruto memeluk Hinata dengan erat, seolah dia tidak mau gadis itu pergi meninggalkannya.

Malam itu, menjadi saat yang membahagiakan bagi Naruto dan Hinata. Mereka akhirnya bisa bersama. Naruto benar-benar mencintai Hinata dengan tulus, ia tidak peduli tentang status Hinata sebagai anak _yakuza_, begitu juga dengan Hinata. Hinata juga mencintai Naruto dengan tulus.

.

.

.

Bulan purnama bersinar terang malam itu, membuat malam yang gelap gulita terasa terang benderang.

Malam yang di tunggu-tunggu Naruto akhirnya datang. Malam bulan purnama dimana dia akan bernyanyi bersama dengan seseorang. Naruto duduk di atap ditemani seorang gadis berambut indigo yang duduk di sampingnya. Mereka tak pernah lelah meski terus saja bernyanyi. Mereka begitu menikmati kegiatan mereka. Dengan diiringi petikan gitar dari Naruto, mereka berdua pun bernyanyi bersama.

.

.

.

_Listen to my story_

_I saw a falling star_

_And i made a wish upon the tiny spark, then_

_My heart belongs to you_

_Forever, forever more_

_I hope my wish can be heard to the sky..._

_Kono sekai de kagaiyaiteiru_

_Kimi to boku no hanashi wo shitteiru?_

_Kawarazu soba ni itekureru_

_Kimi no kokoro ga hikarasetieru_

_Hey, look at the night sky_

_Do you know why that glitters?_

_Our minds become a star with one accord_

_Glitter in the night sky. And like your mind, baby_

_And it is shining somewhere tonight_

_Kono sekai de kagaiyaiteiru_

_Kimi to boku no hanashi wo shitteiru?_

_Kawarazu soba ni itekureru_

_Kimi no kokoro ga hikarasetieru_

_Zutto kono hitotsu no omoi_

_Kagayaki tsudsukeru youni_

_Sou kitto kimi to boku no omoi_

_Hitotsu no hoshi ni naru youni_

_I sing a song with all_

_My heart, my heart_

_Kono sekai de kagaiyaiteiru_

_Kimi to boku no hanashi wo shitteiru?_

_Kawarazu soba ni itekureru_

_Kimi no kokoro ga hikarasetieru_

_I wish i could see a starlit night_

_With you all the time... with you forever..._

_Ohhh..._

_Kono sekai de kagaiyaiteiru_

_Kimi to boku no hanashi wo shitteiru?_

_Kawarazu soba ni itekureru_

_Kimi no kokoro ga hikarasetieru_

_._

_._

_._

"Aku mencintaimu Hinata, sangat mencintaimu..." Ucap Naruto sambil memeluk Hinata dari belakang dengan erat.

"Aku juga mencintaimu... Naruto-kun." Balas Hinata. Dia hanya bisa memejamkan matanya, merasakan kehangatan yang tersalur dari pelukan erat kekasihnya.

Di bawah sinar bulan, Naruto dan Hinata saling berbagi kehangatan dengan cara mereka sendiri, yaitu bernyanyi. Malam yang biasanya sepi, kini berubah menjadi ramai karena sepasang kekasih itu. Mau bagaimana lagi, tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan mereka, karena mereka sedang di mabuk asmara...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:**

**Yosh! Chapter 2 sudah selesai!**

**Saya senang sekali karena ada yang mau mereview FanFiction saya ini. Terima kasih banyak reader-san sekalian.  
**

**Daripada Author Note ini terlalu panjang, lebih baik saya segera akhiri saja.**

**Sekali lagi terima kasih untuk dukungannya *ojigi***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mind to Review?**

**.**

**.**

**.**


End file.
